Don't Cry
by DoughML
Summary: Santana meets this beautiful blonde called Dani. Can they both keep their emotions in check? Dantana and a tad Farberry ;D Rated M for sexy time future chapters!
1. Hey

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**September 2, 2013**

The tan, shaky fingers undid the plastic bag and pulled out a piece of unpleasantly folded paper. Within a split second she knew that it was unquestionably Dani's handwriting.

_Hey Santana,_

_The question that I have been constantly asking myself "Should we still live if there's nothing to live for?" and I mean absolutely nothing. No future, no love and no dream. Well I use to, but that pretty much just slapped a bucket of reality into me. Everything was planned I was going to go to University and turn myself into someone, someone that I wish to be, someone that I would proud to be. Thinking that one day everything will get better. That's just a lie that the media and society keeps feeding people. _

_ I use to think that I would be someone great, some that will make a positive impact or just be someone happy. But as I grew older that dream became further. Every second of my existence became a piece of pain added to the collection. I didn't want to wake up. I was having a better time asleep. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, when you wake up from a nightmare you're relieved. Every day I woke up into a nightmare. But I kept on telling myself that it's going to be okay. The truth is that it isn't, I will always feel like this. The truth is that the sooner I vanish the sooner everything will be alright, no more anger, no more pain and most importantly no more tears whether they're mine or someone else's'. But the thing is I believed that it did get better for me because of you Santana. You need you to know that it was you who made me live. But now I just have to accept the fact and simply move on. _

_Like Paulo Coelho said "Tears are words that need to be written" here I am writing mine. I am sorry for all the pain and tears that I have caused people especially you. So if you are reading this, Santana I am so sorry I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, I sure hope this isn't one of them. You have every right to be angry at me; the things that I've done to you were just inexcusable. Oh and tell Rachel, I am sorry . Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. _

_Love you all sincerely and forever,_

_Santana Lopez _

_PS: I love you_

As the note dropped back on to the table tears followed. The brunette wept and wept her sobs became more frantic with each breathe she took. She didn't know what any of this meant but she knew that she had to find the blonde quick.

**Two years ago (September 2, 2011)**

"SANNNNNN" Quinn yelled "We're going to be late"

"Alright, alright" Santana replied while stepping into the living room and waving Quinn off "Calm your tits woman. We still have 5 minutes before the thing starts"

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yeah, um duh we're going to the your girlfriend's thingy" unsure Santana replied

"Well, it's good to know that you know that she's my girlfriend"

"Although I don't approve, she is annoying as hell"

Without responding Quinn rolled her eyes and dragged Santana out of their apartment and into the car. She started the engine of her convertible and headed towards the jazz bar down town.

When they arrived at the jazz bar Rachel was already on stage singing her little man hands off. Santana signed at the sight of the little brunette happy_. I wish I was happy._ They walked to the table that they always sat and ordered two Manhattans. Soon Rachel finished her song and skipped to Quinn and snaking her hands around Quinn's waist.

"Hey babe" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ears causing her to giggle like a damn hyena.

"Hi, you were wonderful on stage"

"Thanks" Rachel said simply giving her girlfriend a peck on her lips.

"Ugh, gross get a room" Santana gagged

"Oh, shut up Lopez we all know what you do in your bedroom at night" Quinn snarled back

"Whatever" she replied feeling embarrassed. Santana has been single for a while now and it isn't her fault that she gets horny sometimes.

"Well I'm going to get Dani, and then we can go back to your apartment?" Rachel said trying to break the awkward silence that was created between the blonde and brunette.

"Who's Dani?" Santana questioned not wanting another one of Rachel's weird friend into her private space.

"I told you she's the girl helping Rachel with her song" Quinn cuts in "the one playing the guitar"

"Oh I'm sorry" Santana said sarcastically "I tried to pay attention but your seriously foul breath was blinding me."

"Oh Fuck You Santana" hissed Quinn

"Stop fighting guys" Rachel warned "Dani's coming and I don't want her thinking that you guys are some kind of weird people." Before Santana could throw her one of her typical come backs, she was mesmerized with a certain blonde that was making her way towards them.

"Oh hi Danielle, this is Quinn my girlfriend" Rachel said while eyeing Santana weirdly because she was still staring at her new friend "and this is Santana, the overly bitchy acquaintance I told you about." Hearing Rachel, Santana shot her with one of death glares. Oh if looks could kill Rachel would already be on the ground with a pool of blood staining the carpet underneath everyone's feet. But everything was drowned with the laugh of blonde. The laugh that came out of the beauty's mouth was just magical. _I could listen to it all day_.

Once Quinn snapped her out of the trance she shook Dani's hand and they went back to Santana and Quinn's apartment.


	2. Shoes ain't Boobs

**Disclaimer : Don't own glee y'all **

**Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

** ~ Chapter 2 ~**

**September 3, 2011. 2:40am**

The four girls sat in the living room singing and laughing along with The Sound of Music. They ordered in Chinese food and opened a bottle of red wine while Santana drank her own scotch

"Hey San" Rachel said when the movie finished "Can we stay over as you can see Danielle has already pass out on the coach and see looks so peaceful when she's asleep I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright, just shut up." Santana tiredly swayed into her bedroom. Quinn got up and turned off the TV then gave Rachel a deep good- night kiss. As they turned off the lights and made their way to Quinn's room leaving Dani asleep and alone in the dark living room. Santana emerge back into the living room with a spare pillow and comforter. Not bothered to turn the lights on Santana made her way towards the sofa where Dani was sleeping until something stoped her in her tracks. She heard sniffles coming from Dani.

"Hey Dani" Santana cooed as she knelt down next to her "Are you okay? What's wrong? Should I go get Rachel?"

"No I'm fine" Dani sniffled

Not convinced Santana asked her another question "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Wait let me turn on the lights first." She added now standing up to get the light.

"No" she yelped. A little surprise Santana moved back next to Dani this time stroking her hair.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, I just get scared when I'm drunk" mumbled

"Scared of what?" the brunette asked again.

"Being alone" she muttered shyly expecting Santana to laugh at her childish paranoids. But instead of laughing Santana moved closer to her and embraced her in a tight hug while stroking the small of her back.

"Come on" Santana said helping Dani up.

"Where are we going?"

"Well" Santana rambled "since you're scared of being alone, which I think is completely adorable, you can't sleep on the coach by yourself, so you're sleeping with me. Not with me, with me but you know what I mean."

Dani just chuckled at the flustered Latina and followed her into her bedroom.

"Do you want to change into something more comfy?" the brunette asked

"Sure" Dani said giving her, her famous smile that could light up the Olympics fire.

"Right" Santana spluttered getting distracted by the blonde. She turned to her closet and pulled out two pajamas shorts, a white tank top and grey hoodie. Sighing at the lack of her clothes to choose from the Latina turned around.

"Hoddie or tank top?" she asked

But by the time the brunette realized Dani was already stripped down into her underwear. Wanting to see the beautiful brunette in something more revealing the blonde she asked if she was going to change too.

"Yeah. Umm I'm go-going to go chan-change now." Santana stuttered and pointed to the bathroom. Santana pulled down her awfully tight jeans. Being too lazy to unbutton the buttons on her blouse the brunette pulled it over her head where she surprisingly got stuck, struggling only made it worse. Her hands were over her head, her black laced bra and underpants were on display.

"Help!" the brunette yell. It was her only choice if she wanted to get out of the predicament. Soon the blonde came raging through the door.

"Umm" Dani flustered "I'm sorry" she was about to close the door when she heard the Latina stop her.

"Wait!" Santana squealed "Help me. I'm stuck."

Surprised at her response, Dani chuckled and walked towards the brunette. Having time to observe Santana toned abs and caramel skin, moving her glance upwards she landed on Santana's perfect perky breasts.

"Ugh" Dani groaned in complete lust and totally forgetting about the struggling brunette in front of her.

"Dani? Are you alright?"

"Umm yeah, just got a little um distracted by your boobs. I mean your SHOES! I got distracted by your shoes." The blonde was now completely humiliated. Soon enough Santana escaped the grasp of the blouse and changed into her tank top. Dani and Santana returned back to the bedroom when the brunette realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She decided to ask her later.

Santana crawled into bed while leaving Dani a perfect view of her ass. She tried to divert her eyes to somewhere else but Santana seems to be moving in slow motion and everything became so hot. Finally the brunette made it under the covers with her back resting on the headboard staring at Dani curiously.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked the girl looked like she was over heated "Is it too hot?"

"You're too hot" she thought but she just nodded her head and climb beside Santana resting her back on the headboard as well. In a heat of bravery Dani lean towards Santana and gave her a peck on the cheek then the blonde whispered thank you into Santana ears.

"fo-r wh- a -t?" Santana stuttered

"For everything" Dani smiled

"You're so adorable" Santana sang "you know that?"

She fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably trying to hide her blush. Then Dani felt flawless pouty wet lips on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Dani stared

"For being you" Santana blushed. Hearing the brunette say that made Dani a little teary because nobody has ever said that to her before not even her parents. As the girls stared into each other's eyes the adoration was indisputably there. Santana leaned towards Dani and when their lips where mere millimeters away, Santana change the direction to the blondes ear.

"I wasn't wearing any shoes" Santana giggled

"What?" Dani was confused now she thought that they were going to kiss. Her heart was beating so fast and she was pretty sure her downstairs was soaked.

"You said you were staring at my shoes before" Santana said again with a huge smirk on her face. She finally figured out what Dani said before. "Are you sure you didn't mean my boobs?"

"WHAT! No I didn't mean your boobs" Dani was downright embarrassed

"You sure?" the brunette said in a sexy low voice while moving towards the blonde.


	3. Your Secret is Safe

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**September 3rd 6:00am**

When Dani woke up she felt like she was in heaven everything was so soft. The blanket that surrounded her, the round pillow within her palm and the hug-able figure beside her, it all felt so good. _Wait! Hug-able figure? Santana! _Dani's eyes bolted open and the first thing she saw was the brunette staring right at her. Dani roamed her eyes to her hand and her heart stopped. She flicked her hand away from Santana and threw herself off the bed.

"Dani!" Santana yelled. She moved her way to the edge of the bed and peer at Dani.

How does someone manage to embarrass herself so many times! Especially in front of the person you have a huge crush on. You see the thing that made Dani jumped out of bed and smash straight onto the floor was not because something scared her but more like something she did surprised her. Dani's hand was placed on Santana's right boob.

Dani jumped up from the ground and slowly moved backwards towards the door. "Umm I'm so so so so sorr-"

But before the blonde could finish Santana cut her off "No need to apologize. It was an honest mistake."

"You should have woke me up" Dani was so embarrassed "How long was I there for? Ohh this is so embarrassing" she said as she covered face with her hands.

"No no no it's fine, really" Santana tried to tell Dani but the blonde wasn't listening she was pacing around the room still in her underwear and a tank top. "Hey Dani.. um-"

"Yeah?" Dani answered finally looking at Santana

"Um you're um still in your underwear" Santana said gesturing down Dani's body. As soon as Dani realized what the brunette had said she jumped into bed next to Santana trying to cover herself up with the sheet.

"Hey" she whispered. Their stare grew more and more intense by the second. Before any further moves can be preform a loud knock blasted through the room. The girls jumped apart from each other, Santana leaped out of the bed and Dani covering herself more with the sheet. A second later Quinn appeared behind the door.

"Santana?" Quinn asked "Are you okay?" Seeing the Latina a tad red and flustered made her worried then her gazed moved to the bed where she found Dani. Finally everything clicked the flustered Latina, Dani trying to cover herself with the sheet and her missing on the couch. "Oh sorry to interrupt, I'll just let you guys get back to whatever you guys were doing." Quinn said while winking at Santana.

"Quinnn!" Santana whine as she chased after the blonde who was laughing hysterically in the living room. Dani got up and started to look for her pants but she couldn't find them anywhere. She had no choice but to walk outside and ask Quinn and Santana if they seen it.

When she was out of the room Dani swore that it was impossible for anything to get any more awkward. As she walked out in the underwear, in the kitchen Quinn was cooking pancakes. Rachel was sitting on the sofa watching the morning news and Santana was just gawkily staring at her. It seemed like no of them knew that Dani was standing, except for Santana of course, there so she clear her throat to get the girls' attentions.

"Hey Dani, you're up." Rachel piped up while Santana tried to avert her gaze to something else. "Did you sleep in the Satan's room?"

"Um Satan?" Dani asked curiously as Santana threw Rachel a glare.

"Oh I mean Santana." Rachel giggled while watching and expecting the 'Satan' to throw one of her snarky comments but instead the brunette's features change as she heard Dani giggling along.

"Yeah I slept in Santana's room" Dani chuckled

"What and she didn't slit your throat or make you clean her sheets?" Rachel asked clearly surprise by the brunette's actions. Never has she seen Santana welcome anyone so kindly, let alone a person she has just met yesterday.

"Nope, she was super nice" Dani said surprising everyone in the room.

"Are you sure you're talking about our Santana?" Quinn asked. Santana was getting really annoying with this conversation.

"Um, you do realize I'm still in the room?" Santana growled after clearing her throat.

"Yeah yeah, whateves Lopez" Quinn waved her arm at Santana "You ain't scary no more"

Before Santana could launch herself at Quinn, Dani spoke "Umm, well it's getting late so I better get going now"

"Leaving so soon?" Rachel said

"Yeah, I have come stuff to do"

"Oh, okay it was fun having you over" Rachel said while leaning in hugging Dani "We should do this again"

"yeah we should" Dani blushed and peeked at the taller brunette, who was blushing too.

As soon as Dani stepped out of the loft and closed the door, Quinn leapt towards Santana.

"Tell us everything" the blonde stared at the flushed girl

"There's nothing to tell" Santana said moving away from her friend and into her room but the two girls follow her in.

"Don't tell me there's nothing, clearly there's something going on" Quinn pointed out while gesturing the whole of the Latina's body "Why would you, a crazy bitch, let a stranger stay in your bed."

"I was just being nice" Santana said. Rachel was starting to feel rather uncomfortable so she moved out of the room.

"Haha see that's where you went wrong, Santana Lopez does not do nice" Quinn scoffed while moving close to the Latina "Come on tell me the truth. What did you guys do last night?"

"I TOLD YOU WE DID NOTHING" Santana yelled, dropping her body into her bed that still smelt like Dani "GOSH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Fine Lopez but this ain't the end of it" Quinn pointed while shuffling out the room.

Not seconds later Rachel's head popped into Santana room "Um, Santana I invited Dani out to a nightclub tomorrow would you like to join us?"

"HELL YES" Santana jumped up from her bed while doing a little dance with her fingers pointed to the ceiling. Soon but not soon enough the Latina composed herself and turned to Rachel "I mean sure whateves. By the way you tell no one of this"

"Your secret is safe with me" Rachel giggled and winked at the other brunette while pretending to zip her lips up with her fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sooooo sooo soo sorry for the mistakes.**

**Anyways until next time!**


End file.
